Project Prue
by sophswarb
Summary: Paige centred fic. Paige has a plan to make her sisters happy again, but what consequences could possibly become of this? Rated T to be safe, but may change. may also include strong violence in later chapters
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not Constance Burge or Aaron Spelling, so Charmed isn't mine (boohoo!)

a/n: I know I'm in the middle of another fic, but this came into my head and forced me to write it down. It's very much Paige centred and is set in about season 5, but Cole is all gone and Paige is going out with Richard who has had his powers bound and Paige and Richard are still together. Piper is pregnant with Wyatt.

Chapter 1

"Paige! Hurry up, your pancakes are getting cold!" yelled Piper from the kitchen. "Coming!" Paige yelled back as she dragged herself slowly down the stairs. As she came into view with the kitchen she could glimpse a demon shimmer in behind Piper, "Demon!" Paige screeched at the top of her voice, orbing to beside Piper. Piper spun around quickly and blew up the demon. She then turned around again and placed Paige's plate onto the table, as if nothing had happened.

"Paige, I've just got to pop down to club for the morning and Phoebs had to go down to the office earlier, she'll be back at about lunch, so I'm afraid our sister day just got shortened to a sister afternoon." Piper told her whilst grabbing her coat and purse. "Okay." Replied Paige, trying to keep the glee from her voice. It wasn't that she was glad that their sister day had been cut short, but she really wanted to use the time to work on something she had been planning for the past few days. "I'll see you later then Paige." Piper's voice broke through her reverie. "Yeah, bye!" called Paige as Piper walked outside.

Quickly, Paige finished her breakfast and ran up to the attic. She would probably complete her plan today, but she would have to hurry, she'd already written thefirst spell, she just had to write the second spell and use them both.

After sitting up in the attic for a while, Paige finally completed her spell, she read through it one last time, summoned the crystals into a circle and stood up. Finally, she was bringing Prue back.

a/n: I know, it's very short, but it seemed an appropriate place to end the chapter! So see that little purpley button down there? The one for review? Go! Use it! Quick!


	2. The spell

Disclaimer: Charmed isn't mine, I only own the story.

a/n: Thought I'd give you another chapter today, as it was so short!

Chapter 2

Paige knew that it probably wouldn't work, a lone witch trying to raise a dead sister back to life? It would never work, never. But somewhere within all those doubts, was a small glimmer of hope, she was, after all, a Charmed One. Besides, what was the risk if it didn't work? Making her deader? Paige couldn't ignore her chance to bring back her sister. She'd seen Piper and Phoebe, crying over photo albums. She'd watched them for a few nights now, they missed Prue so much, Paige just had to do something.

Breaking out of her reverie, Paige plucked a large leaf from a nearby plant and began the spell, ripping up the leaf whilst she recited it, and sprinkling the pieces inside a jar.

Take the life from this leaf,

And give it to another.

Take the energy from this leaf,

And give it to another.

As this leaf before me dies

Bring my sister before my eyes.

Give Prue another chance,

Give it not a second glance.

Bring my sister Prue to me

Consequences, let them flee.

As she finished the spell, Paige lit a match and placed into a jar. She then placed the lid on the jar and stepped back to wait.

a/n: I know, I know, short, again! But, as before, it was an appropriate place to stop. Please press that ickle button down there for review. Please review, even if it's bad, I don't care, just please review it, even if just to say you read it! Pwease? If you do I'll love you for ever and ever!


	3. Prue?

Disclaimer: CHARMED IS NOT MINE!

* * *

Chapter 3

As the fire burned out inside the jar, sucking out the last few strands of life in the leaf, a million thoughts were running through Paige's mind. Like "What if it doesn't work?", "How will I know if it didn't work?", "What if it all goes wrong?", "What if Prue doesn't want to come back?", "What if Prue hates me?" and then there was the infuriating "What if it works?" thought that kept interrupting. She was so prepared for it going wrong, that she hadn't really thought much about it actually going right! She'd been thinking that it wouldn't work, but she had a feeling, in her gut, that it would actually work. But what would she do then? Where would Prue sleep? Paige almost laughed at the fact that she was thinking of sleeping spaces at a time like this.

"Paige?" a voice came from the crystals. Paige looked up, startled, to see a fully-restored, fully-human Prue standing inside the circle of crystals. "You…you know who I am?" asked Paige. "Of course I do, you're my baby sister Paige! I watch you from 'up there' all the time!" Prue told her immediately. "You do?" Paige asked, tears forming in her eyes "You really watch me from 'up there?'" "Of course I do, I just wish I had been able to get to know you before, at least now I can." Paige nodded "It really worked then Prue? It really worked?" Paige asked hopefully. "Of course it worked honey! You brought me back, forever." Prue reassured her. "Oh my gosh! I can't wait until Piper and Phoebe find out!" Paige exclaimed. "Wait, they don't know? You brought me back solo?" Prue asked her. "Uh huh, why, shouldn't I have? Does that mean something will go wrong?" Paige asked her anxiously. "Don't worry, all it means is that you are one powerful witch! All I ask is that you let me out of these crystals!" Prue said. Laughing, Paige walked over to set her free.

"What the heck is going on Paige?" Piper's voice came from the doorway. "Um…I just…um…" Paige stumbled to find the right words. "I kinda, I brought Prue back." Answered Paige as Phoebe appeared by Piper. "Hey guys!" Prue greeted them, as she walked over to give them a hug. "P…p…Prue?" stammered Phoebe "Is it…is it really you?" "Last time I checked I was me!" Prue joked.

Suddenly a purple scaled demon shimmered in behind Paige, grabbing her with an athame to her back. "Say goodbye to your sister witches!" the demon told them. Piper tried desperately to freeze the demon, it wouldn't work. "Piper! Blow him up!" Prue exclaimed. "I can't! I might get Paige!" Piper told her, still frantically trying to freeze him. Prue tried to telekinetically move the athame away from the demon, but to no avail, the demon was immune to their powers. Paige struggled in his grip, she had tried to orb but that wouldn't work either. Suddenly, Prue flung her out of the way with her telekinesis and threw a potion at the Demon, vanquishing him.

Getting up, Paige moved over to hug her sisters, but before she reached them, she felt a familiar feeling wash over her, she was orbing, but where to? She didn't want to orb anywhere!

* * *

A/n: I know, I know, quite short, but I was going to end it quite a bit sooner, so it's not as short as it could be! Now you've read it you know what to do! Go now! Press that little purpley button and REVIEW! 


	4. WHAT?

Chapter 4 – WHAT!

"What is going on, and why am I here?" asked Paige when she had arrived where she was orbing. She was with the Elders. "You are here on trial for your being a half-whitelighter." One of the elders told her. "WHAT!" She shouted in half amazement. "It's true Paige." A familiar voice came from behind her. She spun around. "Leo!" she exclaimed. "Could you talk any sense into them?" Paige asked him. "Could we get please back to the trial now?" an annoyed elder asked. "Paige Matthews, how do you plea?" "Plea? Plea to what exactly?" Paige asked him angrily, the elder sighed, "Paige Matthews, are you, or are you not a half-whitelighter?" "Of course I'm a half whitelighter!" she replied incredulously. "Therefore you are charged, and sentenced to death." The elder told her with a sigh. "What the he…" she started, "Paige!" Leo warned her "…ck are you on!" she asked annoyed "You've known that I was half-whitelighter and not done anything before! Why now?" she asked them angrily "You were necessary for the completion of the power of three, but now you aren't needed." The elder informed her "I WAS NECESSARY! WHAT AM I? A TEA TOWEL! I AM A PERSON! YOU CAN'T JUST TOSS ME AROUND WHEN I'M NEEDED THEN DESTROY ME!" Paige exploded. The elders recoiled in shock " Miss Matthews, how dare you speak to us like that!" Paige put her hands on her hips "How dare _you_ treat me like property" she retorted "You can just go to hell!" she told them angrily, turning on her heel and beginning to walk out. "Excuse me" Leo piped up "But one of my charges is calling me." He finished "Fine! Leo, go deal with your charges, Miss Matthews, you may write a letter to your sisters explaining that you are sentenced to death and won't be seeing them again. This case is suspended until further notice." The elder announced.

* * *

"LEO YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Piper yelled. She had been calling him ever since Paige had orbed out. "LEO!" Piper yelled Leo orbed in "What can possibly be so important that the elders have to suspend a meeting for it?" He asked annoyed "Paige is gone, can you sense her please?" Piper asked, also annoyed. "I don't need too! She's with the elders! Anything else before I go?" He asked, Piper shook her head and Leo orbed out

* * *

Disclaimer - Charmed isn't mine.

A/n: I'm really sorry it's been a while since i updated andI'm sorryit's short again,but i'll try to load another tonight!I also do have a longer one coming up! I'll probably update a bit more often from in about two weeks as well because we'll break up from school for six weeks! Yaysies!


	5. Letters

A/n: I have given Paige the power of glamour (changing something to look like something else) in this fic (I don't know if she's already supposed to have it or not!) but she can only glamour inanimate objects (you'll see why later on!) I also made it so that she can take off the glamour charm at any time she likes, even when it isn't near her.

Disclaimer Charmed isn't mine, I don't own the characters yadda, yadda, yadda.

Chapter 5 – Letters

Once outside the hall that the elders resided in, Paige grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, plonked herself down on one of the seats and furiously began to scribble. She had a plan, but it had to be perfect. The elders couldn't know what she was doing. After what seemed like ages she had finally got a letter that she was happy with. An elder had come to get her earlier, but she had told him that she wasn't ready yet, in not so many words. She read through her letter one final time.

Dear Prue, Piper and Phoebe,

Hey, I guess you're probably wondering where I am by now, but I presume that you were the charges that Leo was called to. The elders wanted me to put me on trial because I'm half-whitelighter. They have decided to sentence me to death, but I'm allowed a final goodbye in this letter.

Phoebs, you accepted me practically straight away, you loved me as your sister even though you'd just lost Prue. I know that we had our ups and downs, especially where Cole was concerned, but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you, and never will.

Piper, I know that it was hard to accept me when you first met me, especially since Prue had just died, but don't feel bad, I always knew that you'd come around, and I was right wasn't I! I love you as much as if I'd known you my whole life, never forget that.

Prue, I know that we never got chance to know each other, but I want you to know that I still love you. Maybe some day we'll meet again, after all, death doesn't seem to be a big barrier between us Halliwells does it?

Just to let you guys know, one of my skirts is at the laundry, I would suggest that you pick it up soon to avoids huge costs! Richard's unbinding potion is in the cupboard by my bed for when he's ready to handle his powers again and the spell so that everyone forgets that Prue died is on top of the Book Of Shadows. Also, if the elders are kind enough to give you my body after I die, could you please bury me alongside my (adoptive) parents. Thanks.

I'll really miss you guys, I love you all so much, more than you'll ever know. Stay strong, be well, and don't join me too soon! Don't worry about me, I'll be ok.

Lots of Love

Paige 

P.s I'm sure that the elders will put an anti-orbing charm wherever I'm put, but I doubt that they put an anti-materialising charm on it. If you give Richard the blue potion to return his powers then he will get them all back at once, this shouldn't cause any problems as he's had the powers before and it should give him back the power of materialising. Love you loads and I'll see you soon.

Paige smiled and put a glamour charm on the 'P.s' note, making it look like blank paper, then she folded it up and walked back to the elders, making sure to wipe the smile off her face, and the solitary tear that had crept out of the corner of her eye whilst she was reading the letter over.


	6. Betrayal, sorrow and torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Chapter 6 – Betrayal, sorrow and torture

Scowling, Paige walked back in to the Elders and thrust the letter at Leo, giving him a hurt and betrayed look. One of the elders cleared his throat and beckoned to Leo for the note. When he had received it, he read it through, nodded and passed it back to Leo. Accepting the letter, Leo returned to Paige's side, but she stepped away from him and kept her gaze averted from him.

"Miss Matthews, you are sentenced to death for being a half-whitelighter." An elder began, but Paige cut him off "Haven't we been through this already? Do I have to tell you more clearly so that you understand? I…am…a…person…you…can't…just…toss…me…around…when…I'm…needed…then…destroy…me." Leo sighed

"Paige…" He began before Paige butted in

"That's Miss Matthews to you Traitor." She said crisply. He sighed

"Paige don't make this worse for yourself."

"Oh! Is that the traitor _caring _or just easing his soon to be guilty conscience? Besides, your all pacifists! What are you going to do? Talk me to death? And I thought I said it's Miss Matthews to you." Paige snapped.

"Paige, they are capable of doing practically anything to you, as long as they don't do it themselves." Leo said with a sigh

"FINE! You insist on calling Paige then I'll just have to do something to prevent you from being able to then won't I?

_Let the ones that cause my pain_

_Be only allowed to call me by my last name,_

_If they ever call me Paige,_

_Then let them feel my wrath,_

_Feel a thousand tiny daggers in their path,_

_Not enough to kill or maim,_

Just enough to give them great pain." 

"Miss Matthews!" One of the elders shouted, "We are here to discuss your trail, _not_ your personal problems with Mr Wyatt."

"I think that you'll find that my _personal problems_ with _him_ are to do with this godforsaken trial! You will also find that these problems are to do with YOU too, so you holier-than-thou elders had better listen up! You can't just decide whether a person lives or dies, just because they're different to you doesn't mean that you can treat them differently to any other person. I am _not _some piece of dirt you just stepped in, so don't you dare treat me like one, or I will personally hunt you down and rip out your throat with my bare hands, and if that doesn't kill you, then I will create the strongest kind of potion ever, even stronger than the one for the source and I _will _kill you all." Paige told them determinedly.

"Miss Mathews! This case has gone on far to long! I hereby sentence you to torture and execution." The elder said, as a whitelighter crept up behind her and threw a potion at her, knocking her out. The elder than waved Paige away in a stream of orbs.

XXX

Prudence Halliwell was worried, her youngest sister had been gone for almost two hours, and Leo hadn't been much help earlier. Sure, she was with the elders, but that was ages ago, what was taking so long? Maybe she wasn't with the elders anymore, maybe she was in trouble, what if something had happened? Ugh, where was she!

"Prue!" Piper called, "PRUE! Will you stop pacing already! Paige is fine! Why don't you just sit down before you wear a hole in the floor." Perturbed, Prue sat down. "How can you be so relaxed! Paige has been gone for ages and you're just sitting there! Anything could've happened!" Prue's voice was going higher and higher with every word. "Paige is fine, like Leo said, she's with the elders." Phoebe said calmly, giving her eldest sister a hug.

Just then, Leo orbed in, looking glum, "There's something I need to tell you." He began, Prue looked up sharply "What? Is it about Paige? Is she okay?" she asked anxiously. "I'm afraid it is about Paige" leo said, before collapsing on the floor, gasping in pain. Piper jumped up and ran to his side "Leo? Leo? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Leo took a shaky breath and pulled himself up. "I'll be okay Piper don't worry. It's, well, the elders had Pa…your youngest sister on trial because she's half-whitelighter. She said I was a traitor and then cast a spell on me and the other elders so we can't say her name or we'll be in great pain, like I was just then. Look, she wrote you a letter, it should explain everything, but the bottom line is, the elders have sentenced her to death." Leo finished, giving them the note before hobbling out of the attic. The sisters stared at the letter in astonishment, reading every word carefully, each finding themselves with tears of sorrow for their youngest sister's pain, and tears of anger at the elders.

Piper was the first to finish the letter and she stood up in anger, storming over to the Book of Shadows, muttering about the elders and how dare they hurt her baby sister. She was soon joined by her sisters as she flicked through the Book, finally settling on a page with the heading 'To Transport a witch'. They recited the spell quickly and disappeared.

XXX

Paige woke up to find her arms and legs secured by strong iron chains, "Great, just great" she muttered "I try to do something nice for my sisters and find my self chained up in a dark and dank cave in the underworld, fun!"A thought occurred to her and she attempted to orb out, only to find that the chains then became even tighter, if that was possible. A creature emerged from the shadows and Paige cringed, the thing was hideous. It was a mouldy green colour, with a large tattoo on his midriff. His head was the size of a large pumpkin and flame red, pupil-less eyes stared out from underneath a mound of greasy green hair, carefully parted to reveal a large sucker.

Paige stared in horror, as he conjured a large fireball and plunged it into her side, she winced as the pain seared through chest and stomach, bringing her head up to give him a defiant glare. The creature called something and a man scurried out of a door, head bowed, carrying a potion bottle carefully in his hands, doing his best not to spill a single drop. Paige drew in a sharp breath as the creature moved towards her, now holding the potion bottle in his hands. Paige clamped her mouth shut, so as to avoid him pouring the disgusting looking stuff down her throat. It didn't work. The creature simply got hold of her nose until she was forced to open her mouth for air, her then tipped it down her throat and forced her to swallow it. Paige coughed and spluttered, trying to spit the potion back out again, to no avail. The creature laughed wickedly "Hello Paige and welcome to the rest of your life. I'm Chris Terrain and I'll be your host. That was an immortality potion, it's very rare and can be taken away in a heartbeat. There is only one person in existence who knows how to make an immortality potion, and that is the oldest elder there is. This potion means that I can have some torturing fun with you, and you won't die until I decide."

Paige looked at him in complete and utter disbelief, this crazy guy seemed to think he was some kind of game show host and, great, she was to spend eternity with him. Well, I suppose, all game show hosts _are _evil after all.


	7. Pacifists? Hah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A/n: Hi, I know it's been a while, but it's half term now, so I have today free to write some more chapters, I'll do my best to the next update up asap though.

Chapter 7 – Pacifists? Hah!

Piper was angry. No, she wasn't angry, she was fuming. If those stupid, thick, damned elders thought that they could play god and mess with _her_ baby sister's life like this then they were most certainly mistaken. When her journey was complete, she shook off her feelings of nausea and marched into the hall containing the elders, her sisters either side of her.

"How dare you take our baby sister away! How dare you, you damned, evil things, pacifists my ass! Since when do pacifists kill people!" Phoebe all but screamed at the elders, as Piper blew them up, several times and Prue telekinetically grabbed one and rammed them against the wall, over and over again. Piper then blew all the elders up simultaneously and as they were reforming Phoebe and Prue threw potions at them and they linked hands and began to recite their prepared spell.

_Beings of light._

_Spreading fright,_

_Be gone from our si…_

They were cut off suddenly as someone threw a potion at each of them, and they were enveloped into an unwelcoming blackness.

XXX

Chris Terrain, or 'Gameshow guy' as Paige had nicknamed him, took a step towards Paige, she would be his prize, screw the elders, why would he want to help them? He had no intentions of killing Paige for a long while, despite what the elders thought. He had even stolen instructions from an elder on how to make two of the most coveted potions in the underworld in order to put his plan into action. He had then taken the best potion maker he could find in the underworld and forced him to make the potions. One, was the immortality potion, the other, a potion that would hide the existence of Paige Matthews from the elders.

He took hold of her face and forced a second potion down her throat, stopping her from spitting it out and making her swallow it. As he leant back, she spat in his face, giving him a defiant glare. "That missy, was just mean! I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for that!" He told her sternly, as he formed a large energy ball and thrust it into Paige's stomach, smiling as he watched her body convulse.

XXX

"The spell, Darius?" An elder questioned, patting down his robe as he reformed and looking reprovingly at the sisters. "Oh, erm, ah, aha here.

_Let these sisters three,_

_Become carefree,_

_The sisters four,_

_Shall be no more."_

Darius recited before folding up the crumpled piece of paper and putting it into his pocket, nervously running his hand through his dark hair. "That shall be all Darius" Darius looked down at the sisters, what had he done? Had he done the right thing by stopping them? No, he thought to himself, no we can't have doubts about our actions, you never know who could be listening, it could be those nosy, interfering, heartless bosses of his, then where would he be? Recycled for sure. He wrung his hands and then, seeing the elders' expressions, scurried away, his worn and tattered 'robe' trailing behind him.

XXX

Paige had been chained up for almost a day now, Chris was torturing her as much as he possibly could, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream and cry out in pain, her sisters would be here soon, they would come and save her, she had to remain positive, she had removed the glamour as soon as she had come to in the cave, they must have seen her extra note! Maybe they were just planning the best way to save her.

Paige shrank back as she heard footsteps. But they weren't the heavy demon-like footsteps that she was getting used to, they were lighter, more feminine. Two figures then rounded the corner, two of the people that she had wanted to see so much. "Piper, Prue." Paige breathed, a smile evident on her face "Hey, where's Phoebs?" Paige questioned. "Oh, she _really _wanted to come, but she had to paint her nails." Piper answered, with a sarcastically apologetic shrug. Prue ran over to Paige and hugged her, but when she drew back, Paige cried out in pain, and Prue stepped back a bit further, to reveal an athame sticking out of Paige's stomach. "Goodbye scum." Prue smirked.


	8. Don’t ya just hate shapeshifters?

Disclaimer: Charmed will be mine! Muahahahahaha!

Chapter 8 – Don't ya just hate shapeshifters?

"No, no, I…I don't believe it…I won't believe it. You're not them." Paige said between clenched teeth. Piper turned to Prue angrily

"It's your fault Freddie! I said that you'd be crap at playing a girl! Ugh!"

"Hey! I did a great job, Nadine! You're the reason that she noticed!" Freddie (Prue) retorted. Nadine (Piper) turned to Paige

"Which of us was it that messed it up?" she asked. Paige raised her eyebrows

"Well, first the fact you stabbed me, then there's also the fact that Phoebe would not stay behind just to paint her nails, 'cause Phoebs? Not quite that superficial!" Freddie sighed and his shoulders drooped.

"Damn it, I knew we should have had a third sister!"

"Well you're the one who _forgot_ to ask Kat"

"I just don't like her! Okay?" Paige raised an eyebrow

"Okay, I don't know who you guys are, or why the elders decided to torture me with your _riveting_ conversation, but if you haven't noticed I kinda have an athame sticking out of my stomach at the mo, and bleeding everywhere isn't fun at the best of times, but with you two _lovely_ demon here, it's a **hell** of a lot worse. So would you please leave me to bleed to almost-death in peace already?" Nadine and Freddie looked bemused

"Elders? Why would…" Freddie was cut off, as his fellow demon erupted suddenly into flames with a horrific shriek. He didn't even have time to utter her name before he was engulfed in similar flames. Paige looked surprised as she turned her head to the figure that was emerging from the shadows.

"Pesky demons, always just so willing to spill their guts to the first witch that they come across, don't suppose you could be persuaded into thinking that the elders did send them after all could you?" Paige rolled her eyes

"I highly doubt it"

" I was hoping that you would say that, you see, I'm highly trained in the art of torture, I have had many different victims in my time, but you're different. What with the immortality potion and well, the fact that you're a Charmed One of course!"

* * *

Various potion ingredients were strewn all over a small, but very ornate, table . The table looked almost out of place in such a damp, dirty cavern. But nothing in this almost empty cavern, was quite out of place as the thing that was about to appear. There was only one person currently in the place, and he was clearly expecting a visitor. He was a small man, with tattered robes, if you could call them that, and he was sat, cross-legged, on the dusty floor. He nervously ran a hand through his dark hair, as he waited, cautiously glancing over to the archway every few seconds. He knew that his master would be gone for a while, busy tending to the Charmed girl, but he had long since stopped assuming that demons down here always told the truth, he had many scars to remind him of that.

He held his breath as blue orbs lit up the cavern, he could only hope that his master hadn't noticed. A figure, almost identical to him, emerged from the orbs.

"Matthias" it spoke

"This is getting too risky Darius, you'll have to be quick, he could get back any minute." Matthias spoke "How come you were allowed down here? I thought that after last time they weren't going to let you come anymore."

"They aren't, I'm here for your help." Darius told him "The girl, Paige, we need to rescue her." Matthias looked surprised

"But, I thought that the elders sent her down here to die?"

"They did, but didn't you wonder why there are five half-whitelighters in the world, yet only one gets sentenced to death? I found a prophecy, the elders had found it, and decided that they had to prevent it from coming to pass." He pulled out a scrap of paper from inside his robes "I took the liberty of copying it down,

Born on the final day of the Perseids Shower, in the year of the snake, a child shall be born. They shall be part angel, but part witch, and shall be the one to finally defeat the most powerful evil. They shall be named the 'Scarlet one'

* * *

'Gameshow guy' had drawn out a knife, it was long and black in colour with a venomous green coloured tip.

"This my dear, is my favourite weapon. You see, this green colour, it isn't simply an interesting visual, it's actually a potion I cooked up myself. Well, my servant did, I'm not the potion maker in the world, but I came up with the idea for it. You see, what we've done, is mixed a bit of darklighter poison with some of a vanquishing potion that you made for the source, and then added a black scorpion for an extra zing." He scratched her stomach gently with it, then twisted the athame that was already in her stomach and tilted it upwards. Suddenly, he ripped it out of her stomach, tearing all the surrounding skin. Paige let out a cry of pain and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Knew I'd break you eventually, but don't worry, the pain is just beginning." He reached into his pocket and brought out a potion bottle. He whipped out the cork and slowly tipped the contents into Paige's now gaping wound. Skin sizzled at the sides and Paige screamed in agony. Gameshow guy merely smiled and watched her go through it, before pulling out another potion bottle and a large needle. He filled the needle with a generous dose of the potion, leaning over to whisper to Paige how he thought that this was a little above the required dosage, but a little overdose would do much more harm. He jabbed the needle into her arm as far as it would go, then let it hang for a moment. He used all his strength to push the potion through the needle, as fast as he possibly could, and let out a satisfied sigh when Paige yet again let out an agonising scream.

"Aw, Paigey, did that hurt a bit? Don't worry, we're going to have a bit more fun now, and uncle Chrissy is going to get to have some fun with his new toy." He dragged the athame down her cheek, making her whimper in pain, before drawing it across her chest. As her top slipped down, he grinned with ecstasy, and slowly drew down his trousers. They didn't get any further than his knees. He suddenly burst into flames. Behind the now pile of dust stood two identical figures.

"Who are you?" Paige managed to ask through a pain filled voice.

"I'm Darius and this is Matthias, I'm a whitelighter and Matthias is a witch. Chris captured us when we were young, I died and was made a whitelighter, but Matthias never escaped." Paige half smiled

"Thank…" she paused and coughed, spitting blood out onto the floor "you" she finished with a grimace. The two men rushed over to get her out of the chains.

"I'm sorry, I would heal you, but I haven't quite got the hang of healing yet. Look, I have to get back, but Matthias will fix you up with a few bandages, we lifted the anti-orbing charm, so you can go when you like, but…will you do me a favour?" Darius asked hesitantly. Paige nodded

"Of course" she managed to get out, before coughing up another lot of blood.

"Could you please take Matthias up to the surface? You don't have to do anything else for him, just, please take him up to the surface." Paige smiled and nodded. The men managed to get Paige over to the table in the other cavern before Darius had to orb out, slipping the prophecy unnoticed into Paige's pocket as he did so.

* * *

Piper was just walking down the stairs when she noticed the orbs in the hallway, "Leo!" She called with glee, practically running down the last few. It didn't take long before she saw who the real figure was, though. "Paige" she breathed with venom. "How _dare_ you come into this house, you disgusting half-breed!" She all but shouted, raising her hands to blow her up. But Paige didn't blow up, she merely rolled over, slumped on the floor.

* * *

A/n – Haha! I'm baaaaack! I hpe that this isn't too short, but it took me long enough to be not-short! Soz for the recent not-updatyness, I found my fic today when searching for some to read and it occurred to me how I have like 30 something reviews and I've been letting people down by not updating. I know how annoying it is for me, so it makes me feel bad enough to try and update! Praise me and my feeling bad about it! See ya later! (If you haven't given up on me because of my updating skills, or lack thereof!) 


End file.
